


Trenerzy Smoków

by Wadjda



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Jak wytresować smoka
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadjda/pseuds/Wadjda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy po wielkiej burzy na plaży w Berk zostaje znaleziona dziewczyna, nikt nie spodziewa się jakich kłopotów im przysporzy. Historia Czkawki i jego przyjaciół umiejscowiona czasowo pomiędzy pierwszym a drugim filmem z serii.<br/>Nie jestem autorem tego fanfica, publikuję za jego przyzwoleniem. Oto blog, gdzie umieszcza kolejne rozdziały: http://dragonsintheclouds.blogspot.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wyspa Berk. Z pozoru mało ciekawa okolica. Wietrzna, zimna i wilgotna kupa samotnych skał pośrodku lodowatego oceanu. A jednak, jest zamieszkała przez równie twardych co jej brzegi wikingów. W sumie, nie wiadomo co ich przodkowie widzieli w tej górze kamieni otoczonej wodą. Tym bardziej nie wiadomo co ich tu trzymało aż trzysta lat. Lat, które spędzili na niemal ciągłej walce o przeżycie. Pożary, czy napaści były na porządku dziennym. Gdyby za te ataki były odpowiedzialne tylko wrogie plemiona, Berk byłoby wbrew pozorom dość spokojnym miejscem.

Stojąca na szczycie fiordu osada zamieszkała przez wikingów z plemienia Wandali wyłania się z mroków nocy. Nad wioską unosi się dym, a dachy domów stoją w płomieniach. Fale oceanu niosą krzyki ludzi i wrzawę walki. Dwa skalne posągi stojących wojowników noszą na sobie ślady pożaru. Nie są one jednak ulokowane w pobliżu ust pomników, które służą za latarnie morskie, lecz na niemal całej ich skalnej powierzchni. Jeden z posągów ma ułamany w połowie róg.  
Niestety głównym problemem mieszkańców było coś zupełnie innego...

Smoki.

Między pomnikami, tuż nad falami oceanu przemyka tajemniczy cień. Postać ze skrzydłami nietoperza przytwierdzonymi do spłaszczonego ciała i długiego, zakończonego leżącą płasko rybią płetwą ogona, kieruje się wprost na port. W sekundę później niski dźwięk przypominający głęboki, gardłowy pisk wyprzedza błysk fioletowego światła i potężną eksplozję, która rozrywa kilka statków, oraz pomost w porcie.  
W tym czasie na centralnym placu wioski ustawiają się rośli mężczyźni z tarczami, łukami, mieczami i toporami. Wszyscy zwarci i gotowi do walki rozglądają się po niebie. Po krótkiej chwili rosły, ciemnowłosy wiking celuje w niebo mieczem krzycząc:  
-Nadlatują!  
Jego kompani odwracają się we wskazywanym kierunku. Rzeczywiście, pośród mroków nocy, zza nadmorskiej, stromej góry wylatuje stado skrzydlatych, ziejących ogniem gadów. Na czele Zębiróg Zamkogłowy - zielono-żółta, dwugłowa bestia ze zwieńczonymi rogiem łbami. Z prawej paszczy potwora leci zielonkawa para. Jest to gaz, który zapalony przez drugą głowę eksploduje.  
Smok robi ostry zwrot przez lewe skrzydło i pikuje w dół rozpylając nad miastem gaz. Zielona, gęsta chmura powoli spada na Berk.  
-Sven, zapalaj!-Woła muskularny wiking w łuskowatej zbroi, z ciemnym kożuchem na plecach i w hełmie z długimi, wystającymi na boki rogami. Jego ruda, długa i powiązana w warkocze broda w blasku płonących budynków przybrała kolor krwi.  
Zgodnie z jego rozkazem kilku mężczyzn chwyciło za łuki. Podpalili groty strzał od stojącego nieopodal, płonącego budynku i wystrzelili je prosto w śmiercionośną chmurę. Ta zapaliła się zanim osiągnęła szczyty dachów. Wybuch był tak potężny, że kilku z wikingów padło na ziemię. Podmuch zerwał też im hełmy z głów.  
Zębiróg odwrócił jeden ze swoich łbów w stronę miasta i gdy spostrzegł, że nie wiele zdziałał zawrócił i wylądował tuż przy jednym z budynków nad klifem. Od razu wpuścił do środka łatwopalny gaz, po czym zapalił go. Eksplozja wysadziła okna i tylne drzwi z ram. Dachówki spadły, a drewniana figura smoka wieńcząca dach odleciała kilkanaście metrów dalej. Kilka płonących dachówek spadło w dół klifu, do oceanu.  
W czasie, gdy Zębiróg Zamkogłowy odlatywał, kilka błękitno-szarych smoków z kolczastymi ogonami i kołnierzami z ostrych kłów z tyłu głowy zabrało się za porywanie owiec. Śmiertniki Zębacze potrafią miotać kolcami ogonowymi, o czym przekonał się starszy wiking starający się przepędzić smoki z pola. Na szczęście obronił się tarczą. Trzy potężne i grube kolce utkwiły głęboko w jego drewniano-żelaznej tarczy. Dalej już się nie opierał smokom, gdyż te porwały po jednej owcy i odleciały. Pełnym gniewu wzrokiem odprowadza beczące przeraźliwie owce schwytane w szpony Śmiertników.  
Gdy Śmiertniki odlatywały, dwa Koszmary Ponocniki nadleciały nad Berk. Ogień, którym zieją jest bardzo charakterystyczny. Lepki, ciężki i gorący płyn zapala się tuż po opuszczeniu pyska gada i zalewa okolicę niczym lawa. Jest od niej jednak lżejszy i bardziej płynny. Płonąca rzeka podpala kilku wikingów, którzy próbowali zestrzelić Koszmary za pomocą łuków. Jeden ze smoków skręcił za samotnym domem na skale i skierował się na wykutą w zboczu góry twierdzę.  
-Nie pozwólcie mu zająć twierdzy!-Rozkazuje wspomniany wcześniej, rudobrody wiking. Grupa kilkudziesięciu wojowników rusza pędem w stronę twierdzy. Smok zaczyna pluć ogniem w potężne wrota budowli. Te pokrywają się żarem, jednak nie zapalają się.  
-Stoik!- Zza pleców rudobrodego wikinga daje się słyszeć krzyk. Mężczyzna odwraca się do stojącego za nim, potężnego wikinga w hełmie z wysokimi, szpiczastymi rogami. Ów woj zamiast lewej dłoni ma protezę zakończoną toporem a zamiast prawej nogi drewniany kikut.  
-Pyskacz, co się dzieje?-Odpowiada rudobrody wiking.  
-Za dużo ich, nie damy rady!  
-Musimy Pyskacz.-Stoik kładzie swoją potężną dłoń na barku towarzysza. Spoglądają na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym rudobrody wiking zdejmuje dłoń i rozkazuje.  
-Przejmij dowództwo nad obroną portu, ja lecę pomóc w twierdzy.  
-Robi się!-Odpowiada Pyskacz, po czym kuśtykając rusza pędem w kierunku skalnego klifu. Stoik natomiast podnosi topór leżący na ziemi, spogląda surowym wzrokiem na płonące wrota twierdzy i pędem rusza pomóc towarzyszom walczącym z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem.  
Brudnoczerwona bestia wymachuje swoją długą i najeżoną ostrymi, czarnymi kolcami szyją, plując jednocześnie z długiego pyska płynnym ogniem. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy wiking celnie trafia młotem w głowę smoka. Gad odwraca łeb w stronę wojownika. Jego skóra zapala się. Unosi skrzydła i zaczyna nimi gwałtownie łopotać, powalając podmuchem powietrza wikinga.  
-Jorgenson!-Krzyczy Stoik. Koszmar Ponocnik rozdziawia paszczę i już ma splunąć płonącą cieczą na mężczyznę, gdy nagle zaczyna wyć. Smok odwraca raptownie głowę w lewo i spogląda na swój ogon. Tkwi w nim topór, którego rękojeść trzyma Stoik. Bestia raptownie podrywa ogon, odrzucając wikinga. Jednocześnie skóra smoka gaśnie.  
Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, Jorgenson, wraz z kilkoma towarzyszami rzuca się na bestię. Wojownicy zarzucają wokół niego łańcuchy zakończone kamiennymi kulami. Smok przez chwilę się wyrywa, a nawet ponownie się podpala, lecz bardzo szybko traci siły. Pada na pół przytomny na ziemię. Ciężko dyszy. Płonąca skóra gaśnie, a z pyska wypływa kilka kropel gorącej cieczy. Pod smokiem zapala się rzadka i sucha trawa.  
Jorgenson bierze od towarzysza potężny, dwustronny topór. Przekłada go z ręki do ręki, cały czas wpatrując się w łeb smoka. Potężne, wystające z paszczy kły, podwójne, zygzakowate rogi ciągnące się z tyłu łba, żółte ślepia z wąskimi, czarnymi źrenicami, brudnoczerwona skóra pokryta łuskami, potężne, zakończone kolcami skrzydła, do zgięć których przymocowane są szpony, oraz długi i ozdobiony falistym grzebieniem ogon – wszystko to sprawia, że Koszmar Ponocnik to niezwykle trudna bestia. Tylko najlepsi mogą dostąpić zaszczytu jej zabicia. Do tych najlepszych właśnie należy stary Jorgenson. Potężny wiking z krótkim, czarnym zarostem. Spod hełmu z wysokimi, zakrzywionymi lekko do wewnątrz rogami wystają krótkie, czarne włosy. Jego barki są przykryte skórzanymi ochraniaczami, natomiast przedramiona zakryte są wełnianymi rękawami, związanymi rzemieniami.  
Mężczyzna patrzy bestii prosto w oczy. Podchodzi coraz bliżej. Smok resztkami sił próbuje się wyrwać, jednak bezskutecznie. Jorgenson jest zdeterminowany. Od szyi Koszmara dzieli go już tylko kilka kroków. Ostatni raz smok próbuje dokonać samozapłonu. Jedynie kilka słabych płomyków przemknęło po jego skórze. Wie, że zaraz zginie.  
Jorgenson zatrzymuje się niecały metr od szyi bestii. Smok odwraca łeb w drugą stronę, ułatwiając wikingowi zadanie. Koszmar zamyka ślepia, a mężczyzna unosi topór oburącz nad głowę. Wciąga gwałtownie powietrze przez nos, z płuc wydobywa głośny okrzyk i z impetem robi zamach zza głowy. Siekiera przelatuje ze świstem.


	2. Chapter 2

Dźwięk rozłupywanego drewna. Z leżącej na ziemi kłody lecą drzazgi. Żelazny toporek osadzony na drewnianej rączce utknął w drewnianej bali. Młody wiking w wypłowiałej, przepasanej szerokim, skórzanym pasem i zakrytej czarnym kożuchem zielonej koszuli i w wykonanych z tego samego materiału spodniach stara się wyciągnąć toporek z drzewa. Jego chude ramiona nie są w stanie jednak wyrwać narzędzia. Zapiera się nogami o bale i zaczyna ciągnąć z całej siły. W końcu topór wychodzi, a sam młodzieniec upada z impetem plecami na trawę. Sam toporek wyślizguje mu się z rąk i upada tuż przy pieńku.  
-Przeklęty toporek.-Mamrocze chłopak pod nosem poprawiając brązową, potarganą wiatrem grzywkę. Podnosi się i staje na nogi. Bierze toporek do ręki i uderza nim jeszcze kilka razy w drewnianą bal. Ta w końcu pęka na pół.   
Chłopak przenosi z wielkim trudem kilka dużych kawałków drewna i kładzie je na stosie pośrodku polany. Od razu siada na trawie, po czym jego tułów z impetem opada na ziemię, a on sam głośno wypuszcza powietrze przez nos. Patrzy się przez chwilę w niebo ciężko oddychając ze zmęczenia.  
-Szczerbatek.-Dodaje po chwili z wyraźniejszym spokojem w głosie, jakby wołał psa.  
Dziś Berk to zupełnie inne miejsce. Ataki smoków to już przeszłość. Co prawda co pewien czas jakiś zbłąkany, dziki smok podpali jakiś dom, czy zabierze kilka owiec, lecz są to dosłownie sporadyczne sytuacje. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że smoki nadal są na Berk...  
Zza krzaków daje się słyszeć szelest. Kilka owadów odlatuje w popłochu z gałązek krzewu. Po kilku sekundach z głębi lasu wyskakuje ciemna, potężna, muskularna zwierzyna o kocich oczach, z długim ogonem zakończonym płetwą, oraz ogromnymi skrzydłami. Stworzenie przeskakuje nad krzewem i z impetem wpada na polanę, gdzie leży młodzieniec. Zwierzę unosi z zaciekawieniem łeb i w siadzie charakterystycznym dla kotów, wpatruje się w chłopaka. Ślepia stworzenia maksymalnie się rozszerzają, tak samo źrenice. Jego uszy natomiast unoszą się. Teraz potwór wygląda na prawdę jak zainteresowany czymś kot.  
Smoki teraz są sprzymierzeńcami wikingów z Berk. Co prawda nadal jest grupa dzikich smoków, lecz nie są one poważnym zagrożeniem od czasu, gdy Berserkowie zostali pokonani, a Łupieżcy stali się sprzymierzeńcami z mieszkańcami Berk.  
-Na dziś starczy. Jutro wytniemy resztę.-Mówi chłopak do siedzącego zwierzęcia. Stworzenie przekrzywia łeb w lewo.  
-Pomożesz?-Dodaje po chwili, gdy podnosi tułów i ściąga do siebie prawą nogę.  
Szczerbatek wstaje i powoli człapie do chłopaka. Ostrożnie podchodzi z tyłu młodzieńca i podsuwa swoją potężną paszczę pod lewą pachę. Chłopak z wielkim trudem wstaje. Chwile opiera się o potężne ciało smoka, po czym bierze z kieszeni w siodle kilka lin i związuje drewniane bale w stosy po kilka sztuk. Szczerbatek w tym czasie podchodzi do stosów drewna i związane już łapie w zęby, po czym kładzie je na drewnianym wozie.  
Cała operacja poszła w miarę sprawnie. Gdy całe drewno jest już na wozie, smok idąc tyłem wchodzi pomiędzy drewniane dyszle wozu, a chłopak zaczepia ich metalowe obręcze o uchwyty przy skórzanym siodle Szczerbatka. Sprawdza zapięcie potrząsając nim w górę i w dół.  
-Chyba nie odpadnie...-Mówi sam do siebie chłopak krytycznie oglądając zaczepy.-To co mordko? Wracamy?-Pyta smoka. Zwierzę rozumiejąc każde słowo wesoło mruknęło i jakby przytakuje głową.  
Szczerbatek opada na ziemię ułatwiając chłopakowi wejście na jego grzbiet. Młodzieniec najpierw przerzuca lewą nogę. Gdy ta tylko oparła się w miarę o ciało zwierzęcia, wiking chwyta się skórzanego siodła na grzbiecie Szczerbatka i odbija się prawą nogą od ziemi. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem zasiada na grzbiecie smoka. Zapina metalową protezę w kształcie litery L w lewy pedał. Metaliczne kliknięcie informuje, że element wszedł poprawnie. Chłopak porusza protezą do przodu i do tyłu kilka razy. Synchronicznie z jego ruchami otwiera się, lub zamyka skórzany, czerwony, lewy płat ogonowy Szczerbatka.  
Zwierzę wstaje i zaczyna powoli iść, jednak młodzieniec powstrzymuje je.  
-Jeszcze siekiera.-Szczerbatek zawraca przez prawą stronę, bierze siekierę w zaokrąglone u góry zęby i podaje ją chłopakowi.  
-Dzięki stary.-Chwali zwierzę i klepie je pod brodą. Szczerbatek zamyka powieki i z uśmiechem na pyszczku mruczy wesoło. Po chwili pieszczot opuszcza łeb i rusza wzdłuż granicy sosnowego lasu.  
Szczerbatek powoli i spokojnie idzie po gruntownej ścieżce w pobliżu drzew. Jedynymi dźwiękami są słaby szum wiatru, ćwierkanie ptaków, oraz ciche skrzypienie kół u wozu. Po dłuższym czasie smok odwraca głowę w stronę leżącego w siodle chłopaka i wydaje wysoki pomruk. Młody wiking podnosi głowę.  
-To nic. Po prostu muszę chwilę odpocząć.-Uśmiecha się, a Szczerbatek odpowiada podobnym co poprzednie mruknięciem i znów patrzy przed siebie. Chłopak opuszcza ponownie głowę i przekręca ją w prawo. Jego brązowe włosy do połowy szyi powiewają lekko na wietrze. Dwa krótkie warkoczyki zaplecione za prawym uchem podskakują rytmicznie w tempie kroków Szczerbatka. Kosmyki włosów opadające pod skosem na czoło chłopaka tak samo. Jego spokojna, nastoletnia, pokryta lekkim zarostem na spodzie żuchwy twarz ukazuje zadumę w jakiej się pogrążył.  
Przez 300 lat mieszkańcy Berk i smoki byli śmiertelnymi wrogami, a teraz obaj są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Normalnie, ten młodzieniec powinien już nie żyć, a przynajmniej być mocno poparzony, Szczerbatek natomiast powinien triumfować nad ciałem kalekiego wikinga. Tak się jednak nie dzieje. Smok widocznie troszczy się o chłopaka, a ten zdaje się być najlepszym przyjacielem zwierzęcia.  
Podróż schodzi szybko. Chłopak w zamyśleniu spędza całą drogę. Gdy dochodzą do Berk, wokół smoka zaczynają biegać mieszkańcy wioski. Dzieci radośnie rzucają się na nogi Szczerbatka, który z wyraźnym zadowoleniem pozwala młodzieży obskakiwać się. Starsi natomiast patrzą na smoka z dumą i podziwem. Młody jeździec smoków przezwycięża zmęczenie i siada wyprostowany w siodle. Z wyraźnym zadowoleniem przejechał przez miasto witając się z jego mieszkańcami. Nie są to wymachiwania niczym rycerz, czy król wjeżdżający do poddanych, tylko szczere, przyjacielskie uściski, skinięcia głową, czy też piątki.  
Smok, wraz ze swoim jeźdźcem kieruje się do górującego nad osadą domu na skale. Drewniany budynek, przypominający wywróconą do góry stępką, połówkę łodzi skierowany jest do osady płaską ścianą wejściową, z drzwiami ozdobionymi dwoma, efektownym i zakrzywionymi nad nimi posągami drewnianych smoków. Trzecia taka figura zlokalizowana jest na czubku i spogląda na wchodzących do środka.  
Pośród mieszkańców stoi też piątka nastolatków. Wszyscy z wyraźnym szacunkiem wpatrują się w chłopaka na smoku. Wśród tej grupy stoją dwie dziewczyny. Jedna z nich, widocznie rozmarzona wpatruje się w chłopaka na smoku. Podobnie jej koleżanka. Ona jednak nie okazuje tego aż tak dobitnie jak pierwsza. Dziewczyna z trzema warkoczami, jednym na plecach i dwoma na piersiach wydaje się niemal rozpływać na myśl o jeźdźcy Szczerbatka. Jej koleżanka z blond warkoczem spadającym na lewe ramię wpatruje się zauroczona w postawę młodzieńca z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Jedynie ona decyduje się na podbiegnięcie do chłopaka na smoku.  
-Czkawka!-Krzyczy w jego stronę. Chłopak odwraca się w lewo i spostrzega koleżankę. Szczerbatek zatrzymuje się.  
-O, cześć Astrid.-Odpowiada wyraźnie uradowany młodzieniec uśmiechając się do niej. Dziewczyna podbiega do kolegi, przeciskając się przez tłum. Dobiega do chłopaka, a ten łapie ją za bark i całuje w prawy polik. Astrid uśmiecha się, jednak szybko poważnieje.  
-Musimy pogadać... wszystko w porządku?-Pyta nieco zaniepokojona Astrid widząc zmęczenie chłopaka.  
-Taaa, spokojnie...-Odpowiada uspokajająco Czkawka. Astrid podchodzi, żeby pogłaskać Szczerbatka. Smok wiedząc co się szykuje nadstawia łeb i z maślanymi oczami patrzy w górę. Dziewczyna przez chwilę drapie Szczerbatka po mordce.  
-Wskakuj.-Chłopak podaje jej rękę. Astrid przerywa drapanie smoka, co widać nie spodobało się Szczerbatkowi, który domaga się więcej.  
-Szczerbatku, co za dużo to nie zdrowo.-Tłumaczy jak dwulatkowi Czkawka.-Widzisz chyba jak Śledzik rozpuścił Sztukamięs?-Kończy chłopak. Szczerbatek jednak nie przestaje domagać się drapania.  
-Dobra, niech ci będzie, jutro sam osobiście cię wypieszczę.-Smok reaguje na tą wiadomość z radością i ociera się czubkiem głowy o chłopaka.  
W tym czasie Astrid spuszcza wzrok, żeby znaleźć punkt podparcia i wskoczyć na smoka. Stawia nogę na metalowej obręczy opasającej lewą łapę Szczerbatka, po czym wchodzi na jego grzbiet. Smok ze zdziwieniem obraca głowę w stronę dziewczyny.  
-Spokojnie mały, to tylko ja.-Uspokaja z uśmiechem zwierzę i gładzi je po boku. Szczerbatek kłapie żuchwą i rusza. Astrid obejmuje od tyłu Czkawkę i wtula się w jego plecy. Chłopak jedną ręką trzyma się siodła, drugą natomiast kładzie na splecione na jego brzuchu dłonie dziewczyny.  
-Hmmm... tego mi było trzeba...-Wymruczała, gdy Szczerbatek spokojnym i równym krokiem rusza dalej.  
Kilkunastu mieszkańców Berk odprowadza ich wzrokiem. Wśród nich jest pozostała czwórka nastolatków. Wszyscy wpatrują się w Czkawkę i Astrid na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. Jeden z chłopaków, lekko zarośnięty, czarnowłosy osiłek w hełmie z baranimi rogami i niedźwiedzim futrem na barkach przerywa milczenie.  
-Dobra! Starczy tego! Spadamy ludzie!-Jego propozycja nie spotyka się jednak z aprobatą. Trójka jego towarzyszy nadal podziwia Czkawkę i Astrid. Są wyraźnie podekscytowani, zwłaszcza wysoki, otyły blondyn w brązowym, futrzanym płaszczu bez rękawów i w hełmie z małymi, smoczymi skrzydłami z metalu. To właśnie on odzywa się jako pierwszy.  
-Ekstra, nie?  
-Nooo.-Przytakuje jego koleżanka, która nadal rozpływa się w swoich marzeniach.  
-Ludzie!-Wtrąca się osiłek.-Co wam jest?!  
-Ale bym chciała mieć tak jak on... Tłumy fanów i najfajniejszy smok na wyspie...-Nastolatka rozmarzyła się chyba na dobre. W jej oczach pojawił się jakiś dziwny błysk.  
-Ocknijcie się! Czkawka jest gwiazdą, a my stoimy z boku! Od trzech lat!-Siłacz nie daje za wygraną.  
-Pamiętaj kolego, że Czkawka jest pierwszym wikingiem w historii, który lata na smokach.-Odgryza się blondyn, unosząc w górę palec wskazujący.  
-Phi, też mi coś.-Warknął młodzieniec z zarostem i skrzyżował ręce.-Ja też latam. I to na Koszmarze Ponocniku.  
-Gdyby nie on, nigdy byś na nim nie latał.-Do dyskusji włącza się trzeci z chłopaków, długowłosy blondyn w hełmie z podwójnymi rogami. Górna para jest dużo mniejsza od dolnej i są zakrzywione lekko do góry. Dolna para rogów natomiast jest zygzakowata i idzie niemal równolegle do ziemi na boki.  
-Co racja to racja.-Zgadza się otyły chłopak.-Pamiętaj też, że Czkawka ujeżdża Nocną Furię.-Dodaje po chwili. Reakcja ta nie uszczęśliwia osiłka.  
-Dobra, wy się gapcie. Ja idę przewietrzyć Hakokła.-Rzuca ozięble i oddala się od towarzyszy. W tym samym momencie długowłosy blondyn, nadal patrząc się w stronę domu Czkawki, przysuwa się do dziewczyny.  
-Te, siostra! Jak myślisz, co mu jest?  
-Pewnie sława go przytłacza...-Odpowiada nadal rozmarzona nastolatka. Jej hełm ma dokładnie takie same rogi, jak jej brata.  
-O Sączysmarku mówię!-Mocno akcentuje chłopak.  
-A bo ja wiem?-Ze złością odpowiada wyraźnie wyrwana z zadumy dziewczyna. Zrezygnowany chłopak powtarza ten sam ruch w stosunku do swojego kolegi.  
-Śledzik, co jest Sączysmarkowi?  
-Pewnie jest zazdrosny.-Odpowiada chłopak.  
-O co niby?  
-Choćby o sławę, albo o smoka. O Astrid nie wspomnę...  
-Taaa... coś w tym jest.  
-Zaraz... ty, martwisz się o Sączysmarka?!-Nagle pyta całkowicie zbita z tropu nastolatka.  
-Co? Ja? Nie, no skąd!-Broni się chłopak.


	3. Chapter 3

W czasie, gdy grupka zastanawia się nad zachowaniem Sączysmarka, Czkawka i Astrid docierają pod dom. Smok zatrzymuje się i kładzie na ziemi, ułatwiając zejście z niego. Żaden z pasażerów nie chce jednak zsiąść. Astrid nadal wtula się w Czkawkę.  
-Chciałaś o czymś pogadać, prawda?-Nagle zaczyna chłopak.  
-Zaraz...-Odpowiada nieco leniwym głosem dziewczyna nadal tuląc się w Czkawkę. Młody wiking gładzi ją po włosach.  
-Daj mi chwilę, tylko odczepię wóz.-Dodaje Czkawka wstając. Całuje Astrid w czoło i zeskakuje ze Szczerbatka. Chłopak odpina zaczepy w dyszlach wozu. Te opadają pod własnym ciężarem.  
Astrid otwiera leniwie swoje duże, błękitne oczy i prostuje się. Zeskakuje ze smoka. Szczerbatek reaguje na to wierceniem się i pomrukiwaniem, lecz Czkawka uspokaja go, klepiąc smoka po karku.  
-Spokojnie stary, spokojnie.-Uspokaja go Czkawka. Chłopak bierze skórzany bukłak z wodą z torby na boku siodła smoka i wraz z Astrid kieruje się w stronę budynku.  
Cała trójka wchodzi do środka. W centrum budynku znajduje się ogromne, kamienne palenisko. Resztę spowijają ciemności. Szczerbatek odruchowo wypluwa kulę fioletowej plazmy wprost w sam środek ogniska. Pomieszczenie wypełnia się pomarańczowym blaskiem płomieni.  
Z ciemności wyłaniają się drewniane schody, prowadzące na górne piętro, miecze, topory, maczugi i tarcze zdobiące ściany, drewniane łóżko przykryte owczą wełną, oraz kilka innych sprzętów. Słowem, typowe mieszkanie wikinga.  
Dwójka kieruje się po drewnianych schodach na górę. Szczerbatek wskakuje za nimi. Wchodzą do przestronnego, drewnianego pokoju na poddaszu. Astrid siada na leżącym przy drzwiach, drewnianym łóżku. Czkawka natomiast na krześle przy biurku, naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Chłopak pochyla się do przodu i podpiera łokcie o kolana.  
-Słucham.-Przerywa milczenie patrząc na Astrid.  
-Widziałeś się dziś z ojcem?-Pyta dziewczyna.  
-Nie.-Odpowiada wiking.  
-Czyli nic ci nie mówił?  
-Jeśli pytasz o coś innego, niż prośbę o ścięcie drewna na opał i kilka porad jak być dobrym wodzem, to nie.  
-Ok.-Odpowiada z jakby ulgą dziewczyna.-W takim razie słuchaj na jaki wpadł pomysł zanim wypłynął na łowy.-Zaczyna dziewczyna.  
-Zamieniam się w słuch.-Mówi Czkawka biorąc łyk wody z bukłaka.  
-Chce, żebyśmy przeszkolili mieszkańców do latania na smokach.-Czkawka robi duże oczy i zachłystuje się wodą. Odkasłuje kilka razy zanim jest w stanie mówić.  
-Poważnie?-Pyta z wielkim zdziwieniem.-Wiesz ile to pracy?  
-Wiem że nie będzie łatwo, ale to, że tresujemy smoki chyba do czegoś zobowiązuje, prawda?-Pyta dziewczyna.  
-W sumie racja, ale...-Chłopak odkłada bukłak na podłogę i łapie się za głowę.-Matko, ile roboty... Ile to ma być osób?  
-Wszyscy.  
-Nie... nie da się ot tak ich wyszkolić.-Przeczy Czkawka.-Trzeba powiedzieć mojemu tacie, że to niemożliwe.  
-Za późno...-Odpowiada z lekkim żalem Astrid.  
-Jak to?-Pyta z niedowierzaniem Czkawka.  
-Śledzik i bliźniaki się zgodzili. Sączysmark też...-Czkawce opadają ręce z bezsilności. Chowa twarz w dłoniach w geście załamania.  
-No nie wierzę... Oni też mają szkolić? Bliźniaki pozabijają się zanim przejdą do pierwszej lekcji.-Dodaje chłopak ze spuszczoną głową.  
-Nic nie zrobię. Taki jest rozkaz wodza.-Czkawka głęboko wzdycha. Chwilę siedzi w milczeniu.  
-Kiedy mamy zacząć?-Nagle pyta podnosząc wzrok.  
-Do uzgodnienia. Forma i czas szkolenia też, ale nie może ono zająć za dużo czasu.-Tłumaczy Astrid.  
-Nie wiem, czy oni sobie poradzą. Tu jest masa pracy.-Nadal wyżala się chłopak. Astrid przygryza wargę w zakłopotaniu.  
-W sumie to żyją ze smokami trzy lata... chyba dadzą radę...-Odpowiada nieśmiało dziewczyna. Czkawka ponownie spuszcza wzrok i kręci głową.  
-No nie wiem...-Ponownie wzdycha.-Najwyżej zaryzykujemy. Mówił tylko o nauce latania, tak?-Pyta dla pewności Czkawka. Astrid przytakuje.  
-No dobra...-Chłopak wstaje i podchodzi do okna.-Spróbujemy.  
Astrid wstaje, podbiega do chłopaka i rzuca mu się na szyję. Całuje go w skroń, na co Czkawka przenosi wzrok na nią.  
-Przyznaj się, to był twój pomysł.-Dodaje wiking.  
-Nie...-Odpowiada Astrid udając zdziwienie. Niepowstrzymany uśmiech jednak łatwo ją zdradza. Czkawka odskakuje od okna i zaczyna dźgać dziewczynę palcami w talię. Astrid reaguje na to niepowstrzymanym chichotem.  
-To za podstęp.-Tłumaczy chłopak. Nagle przestaje. Czeka aż dziewczyna się uspokoi. Dopiero wtedy ją całuje. Kilku sekundowy, miłosny pocałunek kończy kolejnym wytłumaczeniem.  
-A to za całą resztę.-Dziewczyna klepie go w bark.  
-Ej, to mój tekst!-Odgryza się Astrid. Czkawka odpowiada chichotem. Łapie dziewczynę w talii i patrzy jej głęboko w oczy.


	4. Chapter 4

Czkawka podnosi wzrok na siedzącego przy łóżku Szczerbatka. Smok wpatruje się z całe zajście z wielką uwagą, lecz gdy chłopak podnosi wzrok, zwierzę jakby się nieco zawstydza. Smok opuszcza łeb na podłogę i zasłania łapą oczy, jakby chciał powiedzieć „nie podglądam”.  
Czkawka chichocze na ten widok. Szczerbatek podnosi prawe ucho i nasłuchuje.  
-Z czego się śmiejesz?-Pyta zaciekawiona Astrid.  
-Spójrz tylko na niego.-Odpowiada chłopak z uśmiechem i ruchem głowy wskazuje na Szczerbatka. Smok nadal zasłania łapą oczy, lecz co chwilę podgląda. Astrid również reaguje chichotem.  
-Co on robi?-Pyta przez śmiech dziewczyna.   
-Nie wiem, nigdy tak wcześniej nie miał.-Odpowiada również rozbawiony Czkawka. Astrid odwraca się do kolegi i zaczyna się śmiać. Dosłownie po kilku sekundach przestaje i podnosi wzrok. Spojrzenia Astrid i Czkawki się spotykają. Na twarzach obu wikingów pojawia się rumieniec. Zakłopotana dziewczyna spuszcza wzrok, lecz Czkawka przykłada prawą dłoń do jej polika. Astrid kładzie nań swoją dłoń i wtula się w nią. Ponownie podnosi wzrok. Chłopak nadal się w nią wpatruje. Lekko się uśmiecha. Astrid jeszcze bardziej się rumieni.  
Patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy. Ich twarze dzieli zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. Pierwsza zamyka oczy Astrid. Ona też kładzie swoją lewą dłoń na prawym poliku Czkawki. Wargi dwójki młodych wikingów lekko lekko się odchylają, a ich twarze powoli zbliżają się do siebie. Dziewczyna pochyla głowę w prawo. Czkawka kładzie swoją lewą rękę na biodrze Astrid. Drugą natomiast przesuwa na kark dziewczyny. Usta młodzieńców łączą się w pełnym delikatności i czułości pocałunku.  
Szczerbatek zsuwa łapę z oczu i po cichu podnosi z zainteresowaniem łeb. Ani Astrid, ani Czkawka nie zwracają na to uwagi. Są zajęci sobą. Zajęci magiczną chwilą, w której mogą dać upust skrywanym przez lata emocjom. Chłopak powoli i delikatnie przenosi prawą rękę pod brodę Astrid i lekko podpiera ją palcami wskazującym i środkowym. Dziewczyna natomiast, nie przerywając pocałunku, kładzie lewą rękę na jego klatce piersiowej. Prawą natomiast podpiera się o ścianę.  
Pocałunek trwa chwilę, lecz dla dwójki młodych wikingów wygląda, jakby ciągnął się godzinami. Niezwykle przyjemnymi i pełnymi uczuć godzinami. Astrid powoli opuszcza głowę, tak samo Czkawka. Ich usta delikatnie odklejają się od siebie. Młodzieńcy z zamkniętymi oczami dotykają się czołami. Teraz obie dłonie Czkawki spoczywają na biodrach dziewczyny. Astrid natomiast chwilę trzyma swoje ramiona na barkach chłopaka, po czym siada na krawędzi łóżka. Magiczny moment przerywa mruknięcie Szczerbatka.  
Smok z olbrzymim zainteresowaniem przygląda się zaistniałej sytuacji. Podpiera się przednimi łapami i trzyma wysoko w górze łeb. Uszy stoją niemal pionowo, a źrenice ma maksymalnie rozwarte. Nawet na pyszczku widać zaciekawienie połączone z ekscytacją i radością. Młodzi wikingowie patrzą na siedzącego naprzeciwko nich smoka z rozbawieniem. Obaj mają szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach.  
-Hej, podglądałeś!-Mówi przez śmiech Czkawka, celując w smoka palcem. Astrid przenosi wzrok na chłopaka, podnosi się, chwyta młodego wikinga oburącz za ramiona i kieruje jego wzrok na siebie. Raptownie zbliża twarz pochylając chłopaka po siebie i ponownie go całuje. Tym razem jednak Czkawka jest nieco zdziwionym lecz dosłownie po krótkiej chwili ponownie rozanielony. Astrid ostatecznie ściąga na siebie wikinga. Czkawka opada na łóżko tuż obok Astrid.  
Szczerbatek szybko się podnosi i wesoło wskakuje na całującą się parę. Drewniane nogi skrzypnęły.  
-Szczerbatek...-Daje się słyszeć przytłumione ciałem smoka słowa Czkawki. Ton, którego użył jest taki sam jak ten, gdy smok wchodzi mu do łóżka, lub wyjada z talerza. Delikatnie zwraca uwagę i też o drobinę karci, ale słychać w nim miłość do zwierzęcia.  
-No dobra, ciebie też kocham.-Dodaje po chwili. Szczerbatek reaguje przyjemnym mruknięciem i zaczyna lizać chłopaka po twarzy.  
-Ej, ej! Ale bez całowania!-Rozbawiony chłopak odciąga od siebie twarz smoka. Ten jednak nie chce przestać. Chowa język i kładzie swój wielki łeb na klatce piersiowej Czkawki. Astrid reaguje na to cichym chichotem i przytula się do potężnej, przedniej łapy Szczerbatka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od teraz rozdziały w każdy piątek! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Port w Berk. Kilka drewnianych pomostów opartych o strome skały wyspy. Fale morskie rozbijają się o pokryte glonami, wbite w skały pale. Między dwoma skałami tworzącymi wąską zatokę znajduje się niewielka, skalna wyspa. Niemal w całości zajmuje ją potężny, kamienny róg, który ma ostrzegać mieszkańców o atakach. Kiedyś rozbrzmiewał klika razy w miesiącu, gdy smoki atakowały osadę. Dziś jedynie z rzadka daje się go słyszeć, gdy nadchodzi sztorm. W dość dużej odległości od brzegu, na dwóch niewielkich, skalistych wysepkach stoją dwa potężne, kamienne posągi wikingów trzymających miecze. Są zwrócone twarzami w stronę morza. Słońce intensywnie ogrzewa wodę, tworząc delikatną zasłonę tuż nad powierzchnią oceanu.  
Do nabrzeża podpływa drewniana łódź. Wysoko podniesiony dziób i nieco niższa rufa połączone są łukowato wygiętymi w dół burtami. Po środku łodzi znajduje się wysoki na kilka metrów, drewniany maszt przytwierdzony do pokładu metalową podstawą. Pojedynczy, prostokątny żagiel powoli podwija się do góry. Na zielonym tle wyszyty jest zwinięty w kulkę, czerwony smok – symbol Berk. Maszt zwija trzech, rosłych wikingów. Wśród nich jest potężny, rudobrody mężczyzna w łuskowej zbroi i z czarnym kożuchem na plecach.  
Łódź cumuje do pomostu. Okręt lekko kołysze się na spokojnej fali. Drewniana figura smoka, zatknięta na dziobie kołysze się rytmicznie w przód i w tył. Daje się słyszeć skrzeczenie mew i szum fal uderzających leniwie o skały Berk.  
Z łodzi schodzi ów rudobrody wiking. W porcie czeka jego dobry znajomy, Pyskacz. W miejsce lewej ręki ma tym razem doczepioną metalową szczotkę. Od czasu pamiętnej walki ze smokami niewiele się zmienił. Praktycznie w ogóle.  
Jego towarzysz, Stoik również z zewnątrz niewiele się zmienił. Jedyną widoczną różnicą jest kilka kosmków siwych włosów plecionych w jego gęstą, ciemnorudą brodę sięgającą do pępka. Mężczyzna jest mokry i (jak niemal zawsze) ma groźny wyraz twarzy. Pyskacz podbiega do niego, kuśtykając na drewnianym, nieco przydługim kikucie. Wymachuje do niego oburącz w geście powitania.  
-Pyskacz! Hah! Raptem siedem godzin i już się stęsknił!-Wykrzykuje widocznie rozbawiony Stoik.  
-Przyjacielu!-Zaczyna lekko zdyszany Pyskacz.-Jak dobrze, że wróciłeś.  
-Coś się stało?-Pyta lekko zdziwiony wiking. Jego twarz jednak nadal jest wesoła.  
-Nie, skąd.-Uspokaja towarzysz.-Jest mała sprawa. Rzekłbym niecierpiąca zwłoki.  
-O co chodzi?-Tym razem twarz Stoika przybrała bardziej groźny wygląd.  
-O twojego syna.  
-O Czkawkę?  
-A jest jakiś inny Haddock w Berk?-Ironicznie pyta Pyskacz.


	6. Chapter 6

Pyskacz i Stoik zaglądają przez okno do środka budynku. Ich wzrok od razu pada na dół. Tuż za ścianą stoi drewniane, skryte w ciemności łóżko. Z półmroku wyłaniają się dwie ludzkie i jedna potężna, muskularna postać. Gdy oczy obu wikingów przyzwyczajają się do ciemności, uwidaczniają się postaci Czkawki, Szczerbatka i Astrid leżących na drewnianym łożu. Cała trójka mocno śpi. Pierwszą osobą, która przykuła uwagę Stoika jest oczywiście jego syn, Czkawka.  
Chłopak śpi częściowo przygnieciony przez lewą, przednią łapę Szczerbatka. Głowę ma opartą o potężny łeb smoka. Na pyszczku Szczerbatka maluje się błogi spokój i relaks. Na twarzach młodych wikingów za to szczęście, odprężenie i spokój.   
Stoik nadal przygląda się całemu zajściu przez okno. Głęboko wzdycha z uśmiechem na twarzy. Czkawka jakby wyczuwa obecność ojca. Nieznacznie przekręca głowę i opiera prawą rękę o łapę Szczerbatka. Chwilę później rudobrody wiking spogląda na leżącego tuż obok niego Szczerbatka. Smok leży dokładnie między Czkawką a Astrid. Lewa ręka chłopaka przytrzaśnięta jest przez brzuch zwierzęcia. Pod nim, w miłosnym uścisku złączone są dłonie dwójki młodych wikingów. Na sam koniec z dumą i radością patrzy na Astrid. Dziewczyna leży twarzą zwróconą w stronę Szczerbatka i Czkawki. Lewą rękę opiera o kark smoka, prawa zaś znika pod brzuchem zwierzęcia. Przykurczone nogi również skierowane są w stronę Czkawki.  
Stoik ponownie przenosi wzrok na syna. Przypomina sobie tego niewinnego dzieciaka, którego przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat musiał samotnie wychowywać. Ma przed oczami rocznego bobasa, którego wyciąga z płonącego domu. Z dali słychać kobietę krzyczącą „Stoik!” Następnie widzi pięcioletniego, śmiertelnie przerażonego chłopca, którego przestraszył atak Koszmara Ponocnika. Mężczyzna uderza młotem smoka, chwyta dziecko i ucieka. Dalej ma przed oczami dwunastolatka, który macha drewnianym mieczem wykrzykując „Dorwę cię smoku! Dorwę!”. Na końcu widzi nierozgarniętego piętnastolatka, który rzuca nóż i tarczę na arenie i próbuje położyć dłoń na pysku Koszmara Ponocnika. Chłopaka, który wsiada na Szczerbatka i ma już lecieć do ataku, lecz Stoik go powstrzymuje. Chwyta go za rękę i wypowiada łamanym głosem „Przepraszam. Za... za wszystko.” Chłopak lekko się uśmiecha i gwałtownie rusza do walki przeciw Czerwonej Śmierci. Dookoła spada popiół. Leżący na ziemi, ranny Szczerbatek podnosi skrzydło, pod którym trzyma nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Stoik łapie w ramiona rannego syna. W całą sytuację wpatruje się armia wikingów. Na jej czele stoi zasmucona Astrid. Mężczyzna przykłada ucho do piersi syna i słyszy słabe bicie serca. Z gardła Stoika wydobywa się głośne „On żyje! Uratowałeś mu życie!” Wybucha euforia wśród ludzi i smoków. Najbardziej podekscytowana jest chyba Astrid, która niemal płacze ze szczęścia.  
Stoik ze łzami wzruszenia odsuwa się od okna. Pyskacz dostrzega to.  
-Ooo...Widzę, że chłopak wypływa na szerokie wody.-Stoik odpowiada na to głębokim westchnieniem.  
-Pamiętam jak byłem w jego wieku.-Zaczyna rudobrody wiking.-Też z Valką unikaliśmy wzajemnych zalotów przy ludziach. Wszyscy i tak wiedzieli, że między nami iskrzy, ale i tak ukrywaliśmy się z tym.-Stoik ponownie wzdycha. Tym razem jednak z żalu. Pyskacz kładzie rękę na ramieniu towarzysza.  
-Minęło tyle lat.-Przemawia po chwili Stoik.-Całe siedemnaście lat...-Pyskacz poklepuje przyjaciela po ramieniu.  
-Pocieszeniem niech będzie dla ciebie to, że twojemu synowi się poszczęści.-Kowal stara się pocieszyć Stoika. Ten ociera łzę w oku.  
-Masz rację.-Odpowiada rudobrody. Jego towarzysz tym czasie schodzi z drabiny, którą obaj mężczyźni podstawili do okna. Po chwili dołącza do niego Stoik. Wikingowie odchodzą od budynku i kierują się w głąb osady.  
Stoik wraz z Pyskaczem idą przez Berk. Rudobrody wiking nadal jest mokry, lecz słońce i wiatr stopniowo osuszają go. Jest ciepło i przyjemnie, więc spacer upływa bardzo miło obu mężczyznom. Po chwili milczenia odzywa się Stoik.  
-A tak właściwie... co się stało, że tak pilnie chciałeś mi ich pokazać?-Pyta wiking.  
-Astrid przekazała mu swój plan. Początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, lecz rozegrała wszystko po mistrzowsku.-Chwali dziewczynę.  
-Rozumiem, że dokładnie ich doglądałeś?  
-Ma się rozumieć.-Pyskacz niemal salutuje.  
-I bardzo dobrze.-Odpowiada pełnym wojskowego spokoju głosem Stoik.  
-Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że miałem taki moment kiedy chciałem tam wejść i ją wyręczyć.-Dodaje po chwili Pyskacz.  
-Do prawdy?-Stoik przenosi wzrok na towarzysza.  
-W chwili, gdy chłopak prawie się załamał. Był święcie przekonany, że oszalałeś.  
-Nie mów mi, że Astrid naprawdę wmówiła mu, że to mój plan.  
-A jednak. Powiem więcej, dopiero jak do niego skoczyła i ucałowała zorientował się, że to jednak jej pomysł.-Opowiada Pyskacz w miarę, jak obaj wikingowie mijają bramę i oddalają się od osady.


	7. Chapter 7

-Ale jak się do siebie przykleili po wszystkim, och...-Pyskacz robi maślane oczy i niczym sześciolatka na widok szczeniaczka przykłada pięści do ust. W zasadzie to pięść prawej ręki i metalową szczotkę przymocowaną do protezy lewej dłoni.

Wikingowie powoli schodzą na plażę w pobliżu Berk, żeby w samotności się naradzić. Cały czas jednak prowadzą rozmowę na temat Czkawki i Astrid.  
-Wiesz, już się bałem o chłopaka. Chuderlak, który nie potrafił nawet mieczem porządnie machnąć!-Stoik wybucha szczerym, grubym śmiechem. Łapie się za potężny brzuch, a jego broda podskakuje rytmicznie.  
-I zobacz.-Dopowiada Pyskacz.-Robił wszystko na opak, a osiągnął więcej niż całe Berk w trzysta lat!-Kończąc zdanie Pyskacz unosi do góry palec wskazujący.  
Mężczyźni wchodzą na blady piasek plaży. Podchodzą do kamiennego kręgu mniej więcej w połowie drogi między skalną ścianą z wykutymi w niej schodami a brzegiem oceanu. Potężne fale wchodzą na kilkanaście metrów w głąb plaży, lecz nawet kropla nie dociera w pobliże kręgu. Tam właśnie, naprzeciw siebie zasiadają obaj wikingowie. Pomiędzy nimi leży góra popiołu i kawałki nadpalonego drewna, znak licznych ognisk.  
-Więc... co dalej z twoją posadą?-Zaczyna Pyskacz.  
-Skoro Czkawka zaraz stanie się mężczyzną, ma wybrankę serca i do tego opanował smoki... to chyba mogę go powoli wtajemniczać w szczegóły bycia wodzem.-Odpowiada pełnym zamyślenia głosem Stoik.  
-A nie robisz tego od czasu jak się urodził?-Pyta nieco ironicznie Pyskacz. Stoik posyła mu spojrzenie pełne zażenowania.-Dobra, nie ważne... No a co on na to?-Pyta, tym razem nieco niepewnie Pyskacz.  
-Jeszcze...-Zaczyna Stoik. Głęboko wzdycha.-Jeszcze go o to nie pytałem...  
-Nie pytałeś, czy nie chcesz powiedzieć co odpowiedział?-Stoik ponownie ciężko wzdycha. Wpatruje się w górę popiołu.  
-Powiedział, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy.  
Pyskacz przez chwilę myśli co odpowiedzieć.  
-Wiesz... jakbyś mi coś takiego zaproponował to też bym nie skakał z radości na samym początku.  
-Ale on jest moim synem! A ja jestem wodzem. Dobrze wie o tym, że któregoś dnia będzie musiał mnie zastąpić.  
-I to cię irytuje, tak?-Pyta nadal ze spokojem Pyskacz.-Musisz mu dać jeszcze trochę czasu. Jest za młody.-Kontynuuje Pyskacz. Stoik nieco się uspokaja.  
-Ja w jego wieku już pomagałem ojcu.-Wódz Berk dalej ciągnie dyskusję.  
-Ale to były inne czasy. Nie możesz porównywać siebie w czasach wojny i Czkawki podczas pokoju.  
-Ja nie chcę go do niczego zmuszać... Ale któregoś dnia będzie musiał objąć opiekę nad Berk.-Dodaje z przytupem Stoik.  
-Wiem.-Odpowiada Pyskacz.-Ale daj mu jeszcze z dwa lata...  
Słońce powoli chyli się ku zachodowi. Fale nieco spokojniej uderzają o brzegi wyspy. Niebo przybiera coraz cieplejsze barwy. Zachodzące słońce robi się czerwone. W całą sytuację wpatrują się obaj wikingowie.  
-Oho!-Zaczyna Pyskacz.-Sztorm idzie.  
-Masz rację przyjacielu. Trzeba opuścić zasłony burzowe.-Dodaje Stoik wstając. Pyskacz robi to samo. Obaj mężczyźni wracają w stronę osady. Niebo zaczyna przyjmować powoli typowo nocne barwy. Pojawiają się pierwsze gwiazdy, a zza skał wyłania się lśniąca srebrem połówka księżyca.


	8. Chapter 8

Czkawka siedzi na drewnianym krześle przy biurku. Przegląda szkice czegoś na kształt zbroi. Dwa, nachodzące na siebie płaty zakrywające klatkę piersiową, spięte razem grubym pasem u góry, oraz dwoma mniejszymi u dołu przechodzą ostro w łuskowatą kamizelkę sięgającą do pasa. Niżej spięte pasem spodnie z dwoma parami odstających obręczy. Na prawej nodze sięgający do połowy piszczela but i puste miejsce z lewej strony. Na marginesach szkicu umieszczone są jakieś notatki, wyliczenia, szkice różnego rodzaju protez, oraz mały rysunek ukazujący ludzką postać z dwoma, trójkątnymi płachtami materiału ciągnącymi się od kostek przez pachy po nadgarstki.

Znudzony chłopak przez chwilę bazgrze coś na sąsiedniej kartce. Nagle przerywa i patrzy się na nieregularne koła zostawione przez ołówek. Obraca ją palcami w lewo, później w prawo. Bierze w kciuk i palec wskazujący ołówek i obraca go, za każdym razem tak, aby stał w pionie.  
-A gdyby tak... -Mówi sam do siebie.-zrobić przeskakującą, dwustronną końcówkę? Co ty na to Szczerbek?-Ostatnie zdanie rzuca w stronę śpiącego, a raczej próbującego zasnąć, smoka. Szczerbatek reaguje na to leniwym mruknięciem i przekręca łeb w stronę ściany.  
-Zmęczony całodniową drzemką?-Czkawka przekomarza się ze smokiem. Zwierzę odpowiada czterokrotnym mlaśnięciem połączonym z gardłowym, wysokim bulgotaniem. Brzmi to mniej więcej tak, jakby smok chciał wydać z siebie udawany śmiech. Czkawka chichocze, kiwa głową i wraca do pracy. Przygląda się projektom starych protez. Drewniane szczyty i metalowe stopy amortyzowane sprężynami.  
-Sam projekt jest dobry, tylko to mocowanie...-Zamyśla się. Opiera głowę oburącz i zamyka oczy. Szczerbatek po cichu podchodzi do chłopaka i zza jego pleców przygląda się pracy. Smok przez chwilę stoi w milczeniu. W końcu delikatnie trąci pyszczkiem chłopaka w bark. Czkawka otwiera oczy i spogląda przez prawe ramię na Szczerbatka. Smok wygląda jak kot, który chce wyjść na dwór. Duże, czarne źrenice niemal całkowicie wypełniają oczodoły smoka. Szczerbatek wesoło pomachuje ogonem.  
-Ech...-Wzdycha chłopak patrząc z lekkim żalem na smoka.-Wiem, że zawsze lataliśmy wieczorem, ale dziś niestety musisz wytrzymać. Pioruny i metalowy ogon to raczej nie jest najlepsze połączenie...-Czkawka głaszcze smoka po pyszczku. Szczerbatek patrzy na chłopaka maślanymi oczami. Powoli na pyszczku smoka maluje się żałość. Czkawka odpowiada na to lekkim uśmiechem.  
W tym samym momencie daje się słyszeć głuchy, odległy grzmot. Czkawka i Szczerbatek podnoszą wzrok. Kierują się do okna zlokalizowanego nieco na prawo od biurka. Chłopak podpiera się o ścianę i podskakuje na jednej, sprawnej nodze. Zdjął protezę, gdyż spanie w niej jest niewygodne, a już zwłaszcza w zbyt małej. Dlatego chłopak siedział nad projektami, chcąc wprowadzić poprawki do kolejnej, większej protezy.

Smok podchodzi do niego i podkładając swoją głowę pod pachę wikinga pomaga mu podejść do okna. Czkawka wygląda na zewnątrz i patrzy w kierunku spowitego mrokami nocy oceanu.  
Na tle gwiaździstego nieba widać czarne kłęby chmur unoszące się nad wodami oceanu. Potężne wieże czarnych obłoków zakrywają cały horyzont. Blady blask księżyca rozświetla wodę, oraz zaokrąglone szczyty burzy. Po krótkiej chwili widać odległy błysk. Rozświetla on chmurę od środka.

-Widzisz mordko? Dlatego nie ma wieczornego latania.-Mówi Czkawka do smoka odsuwając się od okna. Szczerbatek odpowiada smutnym mruknięciem, jakby z wielkim żalem zgadzał się z chłopakiem. Obaj idą w stronę łóżka. Czkawka siada na krawędzi, zdejmuje buta i kładzie się. Na przeciwko niego, na kamiennej półce Szczerbatek zwija się w kłębek. Chłopak wpatruje się przez chwilę w ciemną ścianę. Nadal myśli jak poprawić protezę. Po kilku sekundach głęboko wzdycha, podnosi się i już ma zdmuchnąć płomień świecy stojącej przy łóżku, gdy kątem oka coś dostrzega.  
Przekręca głowę w lewo. Obok łóżka zasypia Szczerbatek. Rytmicznie unoszący się bok smoka opasany jest dwoma, skórzanymi pasami. Czkawka po prostu zapomniał zdjąć siodła. Chłopak przesuwa się do przeciwległej krawędzi łóżka i podpierając się o krawędź wstaje. W dwóch podskokach doszedł do Szczerbatka. Chwyta za klamrę w pasie i rozpina ją. W połowie wstrzymuje się. Przygląda się zapięciu. Obraca je w palcach. Przenosi wzrok na brzuch Szczerbatka. Łuskowata skóra w rytmie spokojnych oddechów smoka unosi się i opada.

-A gdyby tak...-Zaczyna zamyślony Czkawka.-...spiąć ją pasami?-Chłopak podskokami dochodzi do biurka, podwija lewą nogawkę i obejmuje łydkę palcami obu dłoni.  
-Chyba zadziała.-Mówi po chwili do siebie. Chwyta leżącą na biurku kartkę ze szkicem protezy. Do metalowej podstawy połączonej do drewnianej obudowy dwoma, żelaznymi dźwigarami dorysowuje dwa pasy idące w górę. Początkowo Czkawka łączy je dwoma, skórzanymi obręczami, jedną na samej górze, drugą w środku, jednak po chwili skreśla środkową i dorysowuje dwie kolejne, jedną nieco nad, drugą pod usuniętym kręgiem. Z krytycznym okiem przygląda się dziełu.

-No!-Stwierdza.-Wygląda dobrze. Ciekawe co na to powie Pyskacz.-Dosłownie w chwili, gdy chłopak skończył mówić, pokój rozświetlił biały błysk. Czkawka odwraca powoli głowę w stronę okna przez które do środka wpada kolejny, dużo słabszy błysk. Daje się również słyszeć grzmot. Burza jest coraz bliżej Berk. Wiatr jakby nieco się wzmógł. W powietrzu unosi się zapach słonej, morskiej wody. Zawsze, gdy nad Berk nadchodzi burza, niesie ze sobą zapach gnanych wiatrem fal. Czkawka z trudem staje na prawej nodze i podpierając się ściany podskakuje do okna. Jeszcze raz patrzy w chmury burzowe, które tym razem są znacznie bliżej. Widać już ich szczegóły. Porozrywane u podstawy, wysokie kłęby ciemnoszarych, brązowych i czarnych wież z pary wodnej zasłaniają niebo niemal do połowy jego wysokości. Co chwila między podstawą burzy a powierzchnią oceanu, lub wewnątrz obłoków strzela piorun. Szare zasłony deszczu nadają dramatyzmu całej chmurze. Rozwiany, przypominający kowadło szczyt jednej z wież zaczyna powoli pochłaniać księżyc. Czkawka jednym, sprawnym ruchem zamyka drewnianą zasłonę i zabezpiecza ją metalowym zaczepem od wewnątrz. Momentalnie w pokoju zrobiło się ciemniej. Jedynym źródłem światła jest teraz słaby blask świecy. Chłopak wraca do łóżka, rzuca jeszcze jedno spojrzenie śpiącemu Szczerbatkowi, zdmuchuje płomień świecy i zamyka oczy.


End file.
